


Covert Negotiations

by Angelchexmex, Imaginary_Raine, Salllzy



Series: Government Grown Families [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Kids, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Raine/pseuds/Imaginary_Raine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: After failing the final test Eggsy is kicked out of Kingsmen, however, that doesn't mean that he can't serve his country in other ways.Enter Mycroft Holmes, British government.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Government Grown Families [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163
Collections: Sherlock (BBC)





	Covert Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> This will, hopefully, be a series of connected but not chronological one-shot. Please read, enjoy, and leave a review if you'd like. Reviews feed writers after all!

To say Eggsy was bitterly disappointed would be an understatement. The final test had been to shoot his fucking dog! What sort of fucking test was that?! Whoever came up with it was quite clearly bloody insane and fucking stupid to boot.

All throughout his training he had been taught to think outside of the box, that there was always an alternative, but it was all lies. Fucking lies. Everything that they had taught him had been nothing but fucking lies.

They'd claimed they wanted someone able to think on their own and unwilling to take innocent lives. Yet the final test was some bullshit "trust that even if what we tell you to kill seems innocent we are always right" when they had spent the previous months proving that none of the tests could be trusted.

Then Harry had torn into him like it was his goddamn right and whatever affection Eggsy had held for the older man had withered and died. He had foolishly thought that Harry was going to be different and been proven wrong rather violently. Harry was just the same as Dean, as Michelle, as everyone who had disappointed Eggsy before. Then Harry had gone above and beyond and done something completely unforgivable: he had thrown Eggsy's Da into the mix, going on and on about how he was trying to repay a debt.

That's all Eggsy was to the man: a fucking debt. A debt paid far too late as well. After all, if Harry'd had some kind of debt where was the man when Dean got abusive? When Michelle became a drunkard?

Eggsy had turned on his heel and just walked out. He didn't even care that it was raining. He didn't stop when he heard the other man shout his name, he just kept moving forward. His legs burned with the pace that he was pushing himself to - his entire body violently screaming at him - but he didn't care. He had to get away, he had to get away.

Away from the pain.

Away from Harry.

Eggsy wondered what was so unloveable about him because no one ever stayed around for long. Well, no one except Ryan and Jamal. But they were his in a way other people never had been, not even Michelle.

They were the only people who had never turned their backs on him and Daisy, even when things had gotten far too difficult. Even when they had every chance to walk away they'd stuck around just like Eggsy had stubbornly stuck around whenever their lives went to shit. They'd been through so much together that it wasn't really a choice any more but a fact of life.

Sometimes, he wished that it was him that had died and not his Da. Maybe that would have made everything easier. Maybe that would have kept his mum from breaking. Maybe a lot of things.

However, there was still the matter of his precious little flower. The only reason she was around was because of Dean, so Eggsy supposed he was grateful for that. And since his flower was alive alive and kicking, he had to get her out of the shithole and far away from Dean. The problem was he didn't have the resources, and like fuck was he going to ask anyone for help. Not when it would come with strings attached that he could never sever. Just like Harry and the Kingsmen, all they had done was set him up to fail.

And fail he had. Although looking back on it now, he wondered if that had been Harry's plan all along because Eggsy had never been the kind to blindly follow, and Harry should have seen that if he was as good as a spy as he claimed.

Eggsy idly wondered if anyone would notice if he disappeared… if it was just him then he knew could disappear without a trace. He had the training and he knew that it was possible after all.

However it wasn't just him, and it wasn't like he could just take Daisy and leave because if Daisy were to disappear then someone would notice, although it would probably take some time but someone would notice that the pair of them were missing and would put two and two together. Then again how far away would they be by the time anyone noticed much less did anything about it?

Eggsy pushed the idea to one side. That would be his last resort. Eggsy didn't want to uproot Daisy - it would be bad for her. Eggsy was pretty sure he'd read that somewhere.

All he wanted was for Daisy to be happy and healthy. But for that to happen, he would need a plan and, unfortunately, he had nowhere to go.

Little did Eggsy know...

He was being watched by a man that was about to shake the very foundations of his life.

-

Mycroft Holmes didn't enjoy emotional outbursts nor was he prone to them, however, he was a man that greatly enjoyed getting one over on other people, in this the Kingsman. They were morons to let someone with that much potential slip away from them. So what if he didn't shoot a dog on command? That actually proved just how useful and intelligent Eggsy was. All that said was the young man had a strong, but flexible, moral compass.

Such a thing was rare in that line of work, still Mycroft was no fool. He could already tell that with a little bit more work and some guidance, the young man would soar above everyone else.

Ah well, their loss was his gain.

"Bring me the file on Gary Unwin." Mycroft wasn't above seducing others to his side, all he needed to do was find out how to go about it. He would admit that there was a certain charm to the young man, but Mycroft wasn't in the mood for that sort of seduction more of a mental one than a physical one at the moment.

Still it was just a simple matter of finding the correct way to go about it, after all everyone has a price and it was just a matter of finding out what it was. Mycroft had no intentions of creating any animosity between them if he could help it. Any animosity could end up with one of them being violently killed and with the training that Kingsman gave their agents, there was no guarantee that it would be him walking away unscathed. Which, in all honesty, was a rather interesting prospect.

It was going to be a challenge that much was certain as Mycroft had no idea how badly Kingsman had damaged Gary Unwin. And that was without the rest of the world all taking their turns. Gary's file was riddled with abuse, distrust, and neglect, it was a miracle that he turned out as well as he did.

The first thing that he needed to do was remove certain problems. The first of them was Dean Baker; how he had managed to escape his sentence was a serious error and one that needed to be corrected immediately. The second problem was Michelle, the woman was either high or drunk constantly and with a young child involved that was even less acceptable than usual.

It was going to be a very delicate situation but nothing more delicate than Mycroft was used to handling.

For starters he would need to make sure that every move was carefully planned. While he wouldn't normally get involved directly, Mycroft knew that his personal touch was needed here.

It had been a while since he had gotten his hands dirty too, and he was strangely looking forward to it.

-

Eggsy wasn't an idiot. He knew that there was someone helping him from the shadows. But for what reason he had no idea. He knew that it wasn't Kingsman, and it wasn't Harry either. So who was it?

Whoever it was, they were getting him into a right mess. Getting rid of Dean alone already had him in their debt, something that he wasn't all that fond of because debts were bad news. He had seen enough of it on the estates: People holding debts over other people then using them to do their dirty business or using them for sex, always with the promise that the debt would be clear soon.

It never was.

So Eggsy could be forgiven for being on edge, looking at shadows and wondering just who was hidden amongst them. Whoever it was, was doing a very good job at hiding.

In the meantime, Daisy was safe, she had a home with a small garden for her to play in and there was even a vet around the corner for JB and just further down the street was a park, Daisy's nursery was even just a twenty-minute walk from their home.

Michelle was also being taken care of, in rehabilitation and this time it was sticking because, while she had tried multiple times to leave, she was being forced to see it through. Whoever was doing this had a lot of power and, truthfully, Eggsy was slightly apprehensive because what could he possibly offer a person like that?

He didn't have any special skills, his Kingsman training had only been the basics, and the same could be said about his marine training. He didn't have any money and he most certainly didn't have any connections. The only thing that he actually had was his own body, so was this all about sex?

Eggsy didn't know. Although he rather doubted all of this was for someone to get their leg over.

Truth be told he wasn't sure if he wanted to know either.

-

Normally applying himself to such tasks would be tedious, incredibly boring, and dull, however this time he had a bit of a challenge. Gary Unwin was not someone to be underestimated, and he had already given his people the slip multiple times, in one day he had successfully managed to lose his watchers thirteen times.

Mycroft had been very impressed.

His people had been grudgingly impressed. Mycroft knew what people said about Eggsy, he had overheard them commenting about his mother, stepfather, and even his sister. His criminal record was also brought up multiple times and if Mycroft was a lesser man he would have rolled his eyes.

Had none of them heard of the saying 'never judge a book by its cover'?

He was sorely tempted to send them all back to basic training because it was quite clear that they all needed it.

-

Eggsy watched as Daisy stood up on her wobbly legs and then flopped back down onto her bottom. Her bottom lip quivered as she grabbed hold of a chair leg and pulled herself up again and Eggsy's heart was in his throat as he held out his hands to her.

"Come on lil flowa, ya can do it."

Unsteady steps, Eggsy held his breath, this was it. Then Daisy moved towards him, her unsteady legs not used to the extra weight, but she put one foot in front of the other and Eggsy watched with awe as she moved towards him.

"Ggggggggyyy."

Eggsy felt his eyes begin to tear up, he never thought that it was capable to feel like this. He wasn't sure if he could describe it even if he tried to because, despite how things had turned out, Daisy was doing well.

If there was one thing that he knew for certain, other than absolutely everything about his Daisy flower, it was that the Kingsman were not the ones doing him these favors. There was no calling card, no flair of dramatics that they loved, and no overly proper idiots about.

Truth be told Eggsy was enjoying the lack of dramatics.

However Eggsy knew that this was just a small peaceful moment until whoever was hiding in the shadows revealed themselves. His life had never learnt itself to prolonged moments of peace after all, and Eggsy had no doubt that would hold true.

Eggsy only hoped that he would be ready when the time came.

-

Seeing a plan come to fruition was something that Mycroft would never tire of. There was the little matter of dealing with Gary's suspicious nature and rather distrustful gaze that would leave a lesser man feeling uncomfortable, but that wouldn't be an issue forever.

It was time for him to leave the shadows and play the first proper card.


End file.
